1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analysis method, a motion analysis apparatus, and a storage device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2008-73210 has proposed a motion analysis apparatus in which an inertial sensor including a three-axis acceleration sensor and a three-axis gyro sensor is attached to an exercise appliance, for example, a golf club, and a swing is analyzed by using an output signal from the inertial sensor. If the apparatus is used, convenience is improved since a camera is not necessary.
In sports with hitting, such as golf or baseball, there is a case where the distance by which a hit ball is moved is adjusted. Meanwhile, especially, when a golf putter is used among golf clubs, the perception of distance from an address position to a cup is necessary in order to drop a ball in the cup.
However, there is a problem in that a distance cannot be estimated in a motion analysis apparatus using an inertial sensor.